


Blood Tainted Tears

by Cherry_Art



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Tears, Crying, Memories, Original Character(s), Other, Plague, Pre-Canon, Red Plague (The Arcana), plague symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art
Summary: Alya's symptoms are getting worse, as she reminisces about some memories.
Kudos: 8





	Blood Tainted Tears

It’s too hot. Kicking off the blanket, Alya twists uncomfortably on mattress in an attempt to cool herself off. When it does nothing to help her condition, she lets out a harsh breath which leads to a rough coughing fit. 

Wiping the blood off the corner of her lips takes more effort than is necessary for someone healthy; though someone truly healthy wouldn’t have a need to wipe blood from themselves. Alya had been coughing blood so frequently the past week that there was a thin layer of dried blood constantly covering her lips, as well as the area near her eyes. In addition to coughing blood, Alya had also been crying the viscous red liquid as well. 

Swallowing thickly, her thoughts begin to drift again. Her hallucinations had been getting worse, more realistic: if someone were to ask, she would swear that she was just with Julian, working on finding a cure. A cure for the exact plague that she has now. 

Had Julian even noticed? It didn’t seem so, though Alya didn’t really blame him. He was, after all, working diligently at finding a cure. Oh right, a cure. She should be there, helping him, not confined to this bed. Brow furrowing, Alya gathers her strength and attempts to sit up: immediately falling back to the bed exhausted, strength diminished. 

As her eyelids begin sliding over her bloodshot eyes again, her thoughts begin slipping: thoughts of Julian, of the kiss they shared, the job they worked so hard for. To thoughts of Frost, who Asra was taking care of. 

Asra. 

The name itself causes her chest to constrict and her breathing to labor, more so than it had been. Whimpering, memories of soft white hair and vibrant lilac eyes plague her mind and heart. Memories of warm, slow mornings in the shop. The familiar scent of lapsang souchong tea and herbs. The way he held her so gently in his arms, the heated kisses and lingering touches. 

It hurt, remembering: not only because she could never have that again, but because also that it hadn’t only been good memories they had shared. The feeling of hurt and betrayal that rooted deep inside her whenever he left her alone in the shop, of the huge fight they had had right before he left the last time. Was that the last time they would see each other? Would their final memory together be of bitterness and hatred? 

Tears now cascading down her face, Alya soon tastes the unmistakable tang of blood taint the saltiness of her tears.


End file.
